The Whispering Flame- A Draco Malfoy Fanfiction
by BitterSweetMemoryNikki
Summary: Description: She was always on his mind. She was the only other Pure-Blood that he was truly close to. Until they started school at Hogwarts, that is. He starts keeping things to himself, things he knows about her that very few others do.Voldemort doesn't want anything to do with any of the Prewett's anymore, they're considered blood traitors.But Voldemort has special plans for her
1. Description- Full

Description: She was always on his mind. She was the only other Pure-Blood that he was truly close to. Until they started school at Hogwarts, that is. He starts keeping things to himself, things he knows about her that very few others do. Voldemort doesn't want anything to do with any of the Prewett's anymore, they're considered blood traitors. Draco knows he is no longer supposed to allow himself to be around her, but what's a guy to do when he's fallen in love with her? Aria Ember Prewett draws the attention of nearly every guy, but she's very shy, and she never talks to many people. She's the daughter of a former Death Eater who has long since been thought dead, a long lost member of the Prewett family. But she's defintely not ordinary. But when her father pledgies his alliance to the cause once more, will Aria also have to become a Death Eater? Voldemort has special plans for Aria, but what are they? And Draco knows that if it comes down to a fight, he'd die for her. But does she even want to be around him?


	2. Pilot

3rd Person P.o.V.

Dimitri Prewett and his wife Belinda Peverell Prewett stood at the boarder of the train station, called King's Cross Station, between the platforms 9 and 10. Their only daughter was about to go to Hogwarts for the first time. Aria gazed at the wall, then back at her parents.

"Draco will take care of you." Dimitri tells Aria, rubbing her back gently. "That's not to say I won't still worry about you. Make us proud, Aria."

"I will, daddy." Aria tells her father, giving him a hug, then hugs her mother as well.

"You must write to us often. Take care of Givina." Her mother tells her, handing her the cage with the dark brown feathered owl that they'd had since Aria was a baby.

"I will, mama." Aria says.

"Good girl." Dimitri says, and tells her "Now, go on through. Draco said he'd wait for you."

Aria nods, taking a deep breath, and bursts through the wall. The red Hogwarts Express stood on the tracks at Platform 9 and 3/4, waiting for it's passengers to board. Aria's heart raced as she looked around, unable to find her only friend in this unknown place. Her eyes settle on the blonde hair of a boy dressed nicely, talking to a man with long white hair and a woman with blonde hair, Draco Malfoy's parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco looks away from his parents to see Aria, and he gives her a smile. He says something to his parents, and wanders towards her.

"Hey." Draco says, "I missed you this summer."

"I missed you too. We shopped quite a bit to be ready for the start of the school year." Aria tells Draco. "My parents are being obsessive over me starting the year out right."

"Mine too." Draco chuckles, and says "Need some help with your trunk?"

"Thanks." Aria let's Draco take it, and holds the cage with Givina more carefully. The two of them board the Hogwarts Express together, finding an empty seat in one of the train cars.

"Are you nervous about the sorting?" Draco asks Aria, who nods. "Don't be. We'll be together. Of that I am sure."

"Glad one of us is so confident." Aria leans her head back against the seat, then turns it to face him. "You're parents didn't seem so happy to see me."

"No, they're just having a rough time right now." Draco's silvery gray eyes seem almost blue in the lighting of the train. "You know why."

Aria nods. She'd been told over and over by her father that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, would return, possibly soon. They needed to pledge their allegience to him when he does, so they would be spared the certain slaughter that would occur. Her father had been a follower of Voldemort when he still went by the name of Tom Riddle, 50 years ago. Dimitri Prewett had been a Death Eater, and he'd stopped aging as well. He had made a Horcrux to live through all of these years, and had his fiance, Belinda Peverell, make one as well, so that they'd live forever. Belinda had Aria on October 31st, 1980, three months after a baby boy named Harry Potter, a baby that Voldemort tried casting a killing curse on, a killing curse that had killed the boy's parents, Lily and James Potter, but a curse that Harry had survived. Aria's parents warned her to stay away from him at all costs. Draco's parents urged him to stay away from Aria because she had a connection to the Potter's that no one knew about, only the Death Eater's know about it. Despite the fact that they've been friends for years. Ever since they were babies. Of course, Draco had no intention of staying away from Aria. She's wasn't someone anyone could just forget about.

Glancing over to her, the first thing he notices is that her eyes are lit up, happy that she has someone with her that makes her feel less nervous about what's to come. Their light green color is framed by thick black eye lashes, so long they rest comfortably on her high cheekbones. Her light red hair, which had been to her lower back before summer, is now hanging in loose curls around her waist. Her skin is also lighter than it had been before, another sign that she'd stayed inside most of the summer, when she wasn't shopping for supplies for school, probably reading the whole time. She smiles, and he realize's he'd been staring at her. He smiles back, silently cursing himself for staring at her, admiring her beauty.

"Did you have a nice summer?" Aria asks him.

Draco nods, smiling. "It was nice. Would've been better if I'd been able to see you." He admits to her.

"I agree." The rest of the ride is comfortable until a frizzy haired, ginger girl with hazel eyes rushes in.

"Have any of you seen a toad by any chance? A boy named Neville Longbottom lost his, and oh, I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure." She smiles at the children in front of her. Draco sneers.

"Aria Prewett and this is my friend Draco Malfoy." Aria introduces them, and the girl, Hermione, grins.

"Lovely to meet you. Anyways, have you seen the toad?" She asks.

"Heavens no." Draco says, "You've got to be out of your mind to help Longbottom, Mudblood."

"Excuse me, but I don't really like you're tone, Malfoy." She says. "Just because you're a Pure-Blood doesn't mean you're any different than myself."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Mudblood."

"Draco." Aria warns, "Don't. Not here." Her hand finds his, and he's so shocked, his mouth drops open, and for the first time in his life, he's speechless.

"We haven't seen the toad, but if we do, we'll be sure to let you know."

"I like you. I bet we'll be great friends." Hermione tells Aria, and then rushes from the train car to the next.

"Don't you dare talk to her again." Draco tells Aria in a stern voice.

"Oh, she's not that bad." Aria tells him. "She's just excitable. Believe me, there's worse things to be than excitable."

"Yeah, being a Mudblood is much worse than being excitable." Draco hisses. "Stay away from her, or I'll tell you're parents all about it."

"Oh, Draco." Aria says, shaking her head. "My parents know I'm nice to everyone, even muggles. I think it's alright if I want to talk to muggle borns." She puts emphasis on muggle borns, discouraging Draco's use of the slur so many Pure Bloods use. "And anyways, I don't see how you could even try to tell me what to do."She says defiantly. "As if I would ever let you boss me around."

He had to admit that Aria wasn't wrong. She was a rebel at heart. No one EVER forces her to do anything, everyone automatically gives in to her, not because she's spoiled, but because no one can resist her with those clear, light green eyes, the dimples in both cheeks, her high cheekbones, and very small, but very full lips, she's very enchanting. Drcao especially had trouble resisting her charismatic was not only beautiful, but very smart, had a strong aptitude for magic. Even as a young child, she showed signs of magic. Draco watched her as they grew up. She was a special girl. Wandless magic also came easily to her. He knew all of these things about her, and knew it'd be pointless to tell her parents, so he nodded.

"You're right." he agrees, "Just be careful."

"For you, sure." She flashes him a smile, then hugs him. He returns the hug carefully, knowing he can't let her see his feelings. She'd never let it go. When they let go, she relaxes into the seat, her eyes closed. "Slytherin isn't the house my parents want me to be in." Aria whispers. "They said it'd make me a target."

"Doubt it." Draco says. "I'd never allow you to become a target. We've got to be in Slyterin."Draco whispers. "He'd be angry if children of Death Eaters ended up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"I get that." Aria whispers. "Ravenclaw wouldn't be too terrible."

Draco takes her hand, making Aria open her eyes. "Slytherin, Aria. Together." His voice is quiet.

After a moment, she nods. "Together." She agrees.

Draco had, in fact, been Sorted into Slytherin. Aria was awaiting her turn when the name "Potter, Harry", is called. Whispers could be heard all throughout the room. The Sorting Hat takes it's time with Harry, a dark haired boy with green eyes, and glasses tapped together at the nose piece. Finally, the hat chooses Gryffindor.

A few more names are called, then "Prewett, Aria." Aria rises, looking nervous but after her eyes find Draco's at the table of Slytherins', she takes a deep breath, sits down and allows the hat to be placed upon her head. The hat mumbles in her ears about how courageous she is, how brave, how kind, how smart and charming she is, and cunning, then "Slytherin is a very fine choice. You'll thrive in Slytherin, you'll be beloved by all. So, it better be Slytherin!" The hat screams.

Aria shakily stands, making her way to Draco and the house she would call home for the next seven school years. The sorting hat continues until the very last name is called. A pretty but snarky girl named Pansy Parkinson introduces herself to Draco and Aria, a fellow Slytherin. Draco speaks to her and is nice, though not as nice to her as he is to Aria. Aria remains quiet, trying to get used to the idea of being a Slytherin. She knew nothing would ever be quite the same.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-


	3. Chapter One

-6th year-

-Aria's P.o.V.-

The Yule Ball was fastly approaching, and I needed to either transfigure one of my dresses or buy a new one as soon as possible. The only problem is that I still don't have a date. Pansy approaches me in the room we share with one other girl.

"Do you think Draco will ask me to the Yule Ball again?" She asks me.

"He hasn't mentioned it." I say honestly. In fact, I know he'd rather go with anyone but Pansy, though I keep this to myself. "Why are you so hung up on him? I thought you were interested in Blaise Zabini?"

"He would never go with me, and anyways, Draco is much better looking, wouldn't you say?" She asks.

"I have bigger things to worry about than deciding who is more attractive, Pansy."

"Voldemort?" She asks, waggling her eyebrows suggestivly, which grosses me out.

"Yes, in fact, my parents want me to meet him over the summer. Apparently, he seems to think I'll be their greatest asset to the war." I tell her.

"Yeah, right." She laughs. "You're 5 feet nothing, 100 lbs, and you're too shy to even talk to every guy at this school who is madly in love with you. Other than Draco, that is."

"Thanks for being so supportive, and oh so helpful and encouraching, whatever would I do if you weren't here to point out all of my hideous flaws?" I ask her. "And, oh, yeah. It's a hundred and five lbs, thank you ever so much."

"I'm just being honest," Pansy states, "And are you sure? It looks like you've lost weight instead of gained."Pansy gives me a look.

"I was 111 lbs, but I've been so nervous, I can barely eat." I say, throwing all of my dresses down on the bed in disgust. "Not one is suitable." I huff and Pansy laughs.

"Well, we could go shopping, you know?" She asks. "We do have Hogsmeade this weekend." She points out.

"Right. Wanna come with me?" I ask.

"It's shopping. Of course I want to go shopping." Pansy tells me. "Just do me a favor and ask Draco if he's planning on asking me will you?"

"Sure," I say, knowing arguing will get me no where.

Later, just as I finish my assignment for DADA, I see Draco walk into the Slytherin Common room, and I flash him a smile. His face is drawn and whiter than normal. "Are you feeling alright?" I ask him, concerned.

His grey eyes flash over to my pale green ones, and says "Just fine." Glancing at my assignment he asks "You're finished with the assignment already?"

"Of course. You're not the only smart person here, Draco Malfoy." I tease with a grin.

His serious face turns into a humerous one, and he says "I know, and I'm definitely not the smartest."

"I dunno about that." I tell him. "Um, hey, I was wondering if you're gonna take Pansy as your date to the Yule Ball again this year?" I ask him.

His eyes widen. "No, of course not. After fourth year, she's the last person I'd ever go with." Draco tells me. "Actually, I know who I want to go to the ball with, but I can't really ask her."

"Sure you can." I tell him. "Who would say no to a date with Draco Malfoy?" I ask him.

"Right." He nods, looking down at his feet.

"What's wrong?" I ask, knowing that there is, in fact, something wrong.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Aria." Draco tells me, glancing up into my eyes. His eyes are more sorrowful than usual, and I caress his cheek with my hand.

"What is it?" I ask, needing to know.

"My Mark won't stop burning." Draco whispers.

I grab his arm, slipping up his robe sleeve easily. The Dark Mark is glowing, and pulsing. I know it's got to hurt. I haven't recieved mine yet, I'm hoping I never will have to. I have a feeling that this summer is when my parents are expecting me to get it though.

"Are you supposed to see him anytime soon?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "I don't think so. My parents would have told me."

I nod. I grab my wand from my robe, whispering a spell to ease his pain. I can feel the pain dissipate from him quickly. His body relaxes, and I smile, sticking my wand back into my robe pocket. "There. Next time it happens, just tell me." I remind him.

He nods, and I pull his sleeve down quickly. "Um, Aria. How would you feel about me being your escort to the Yule Ball?" Draco asks me, and I glance up into his eyes, confused.

"You mean my date?" I ask him, and he slowly nods, his eyes focused on his feet.

"That is... if you would be alright with it." Draco says. "If not, that's completely okay."

I tilt his chin up with two fingers, and our eyes meet. "That'd be lovely Draco." I tell him with a reassuring smile. "Be there ten minutes early, though."

"Will do." He nods, and looks like he wants to run from the room. "Thank you." Draco tells me.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him. "Just don't forget whose the boss." I wink, gathering my books.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Draco whispers, "So you're really okay going with me to the ball?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my best friend." I nudge his side with my elbow gently, and say "Is there something else wrong?"

"You weren't just asking about Pansy because you thought I would be asking her. You asked because she wanted you to, didn't she?" Draco asks, walking beside me as we leave the Slytherin Common Room.

"Yeah." I agree. "She was wondering. She's probably not gonna be happy." I tell him.

"She's never happy. She thought the Yule Ball in Fourth Year went well, but to me, it really wasn't that great." Draco admits. "She wasn't the one I wanted to go with."

"Then why didn't you go with the girl you really wanted to go with?" I ask him, hugging my books to my chest.

"She would have said no." Draco tells me.

"You can't know unless you ask." I remind him. "Why did you really not ask her?"

"I was scared, okay?" Draco asks me, looking upset. "I know it's not exactly what you expect to hear, but I am afraid of quite a bit of stuff."

"Hey, it's alright." I tell him, taking his hand like we always used to do when we were younger. His fingers twine with mine slowly, and we walk closer together. "I understand that you're scared to be honest about your feelings. I'm scared to even talk to people. It's okay to be afraid." I whisper.

"Who says I have feelings for her?" Draco asks, suddenly pulling his hand from mine.

"Draco?" I say, scared that he's suddenly very angry.

He sees the look on my face, and his mouth drops open, shocked. "I'm sorry." He says, "I just..." I nod, taking his hand again.

"It's fine. Don't let it happen again, Draco." I say.

"I didn't mean to get so upset." Draco tells me.

"You're under a lot of stress." I state. "It's fine. Just, you should tell her before it's too late, Draco. You never know just how much time you have, so you should be honest sooner rather than later."

Draco nods, and we continue walking to the girls dorm, where he stops outside the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promises me.

I nod. "Of course. After tomorrow, we have the trip to Hogsmeade to look forward to."

"Will you be looking for a dress for the Yule Ball?" He asks me.

I nod. "Pansy was going to help me, so that'll have to be a last minute kind of thing. Maybe we can hang out at Three Broomsticks?"

"Of course. Good night, Aria." Draco kisses my forehead, and rushes down the hall. I step inside, then head to my room. Pansy is sitting up reading in her Potion's book.

"Hey, did you ask him yet?" She asks, her eyes excited. The smile slides off of my face.

"Yes." I say.

"And what'd he say?" She asks, grinning.

"He's not going to be asking you." I tell her, not elaborating.

"Oh." Pansy says, laying back on the bed again. "Do you know why?"

I shrug. "He just said that he didn't think you two were a good match for the Yule Ball."

"I thought Fourth Year was fun." Pansy tells me. "Has he asked someone else?"

How to put this. "Um, yes." I say. "Do you mind if I turn out the light? I'm really tired."

"Sure." She says. "Oh, wanna hang out at Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade before shopping?"

"Actually, Draco and I were going to be hanging out then. We haven't really hung out much for a while, and he thought it'd be a good idea." I tell her.

"Oh, okay. After you hang out together, meet me outside, and we can go dress shopping." She says. "Oh, did anyone ask you yet?"

"Yeah." I nod, smiling. "You get yourself a date. Remember, it's not always the guy who has to do the asking."

"Right, well. Good night, Aria." She clicks out the light and silence falls upon us.


	4. Chapter Two

Draco's P.o.V.

I wasn't completely honest with Aria about why I'm upset. My mother has told me that I have to take over the charge of the Death Eaters, since my father is in Azkaban, serving out a horrid sentance. I silently walk through the deserted halls of Hogwarts, only seeing the portraits hanging upon the walls and a few ghosts shimmering and floating around. Aria had taken the pain away from the Dark Mark, and I can't feel the call to Voldemort as strongly as before. How she was able to do that, I'm not sure, but then again, this is Aria we're talking about. She's descended from a man who had made a Horcrux the same year that Voldemort graduated from Hogwarts, he'd been one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters, that is, until many of the Prewett's had become blood traitors. My father had said that it wouldn't be good to be around Aria for that reason. Until Voldemort had showed back up and demanded that all Death Eater's take special care of Aria. Her father had once again pledged his alliegance to Voldemort, and Aria only knew very little about this. What she doesn't know is that Voldemort knows a lot about her, about what she can do. He wants to place the Dark Mark upon her, something I wish I could stop. But, if I were to try, I'd be killed by him. I wouldn't be able to keep her safe then.

Every day, she begins to grow more beautiful. Every day, another piece of my heart breaks for the girl who would soon feel as desolate as I do. A girl too beautiful, too smart, and too kind to be used by someone like Voldemort. She's not much like the rest of the Slytherin's, she's so soft hearted. She doesn't care about Blood Status, even though she's known which families were Pure-Blood's since we were five years old. Like most of the Prewett's, Aria had taken over the red hair, though her eyes are much lighter, and of course green. Her father had dark hair and blue eyes, which he'd gotten from his mother. Aria's mother, Belinda Peverell had always been beautiful, of course, but she looked nothing like Aria. Belinda had short, frizzy blonde curls, and brown eyes. Belinda isn't fine boned like Aria, neither is Dimitri. Aria had truly taken over the Prewett family traits, of course, except for her being so fine boned and quiet. Most Prewett's are loud, and very outgoing, mischief makers. That's a trait that Molly Prewett Weasley had passed onto all of her children, children who would do very well to mind their own business.

Ron and Ginny Weasley had taken a special interest in their cousin, not realizing that she outclassed, and out ranked them, in every way. Aria, of course, is kind to them, but is rather distant. She'd heard enough from her parents over the years, and mine as well, to know that the Weasley's were definitely not the kind of people who you want to get mixed up with. Ginny, however, wants to bond with the only other female descended from the Prewett line who is close enough to her age to be considered 'like a sister'. Aria had said no, that she had more important things to do than get caught up in a family scandal, such as her studies.

As I'd said, she out ranks the Weasley's at the school, and every other student in the school. My father hadn't been happy when he heard that the daughter of a former Death Eater had taken the school by storm when she preformed the highest in all of their classes, but I actually enjoy that fact. Watching her study, do her assignments, and perform magic are things I will never grow tired of. My stomach twists just thinking about this, wanting to be near her.

She'd agreed to go to the Yule Ball with me, not realizing that it was her I really did want to go with to the Ball. She hadn't realized I'd wanted to go with her Fourth or Fifth year either. I'd learned to keep my mouth shut, not wanting her to be caught off guard by my increasing feelings for her. Instead, I had to end up asking Pansy to go with me Fourth year, and that had been awful. I'd watched Aria the whole night, dancing by herself, too afraid to go over to her and ask her to dance. Pansy is alright, in her own way, but she's not Aria, no matter how much I wish she was.

It sucked majorly that I'd accidentily scared Aria earlier tonight when I'd ripped my hand from hers, and asked "Who says I have feelings for her?", not even clarifying who 'her' was.

'Her' is, and always will be, Aria. And I do have feelings for her. I hadn't meant to scare her, I'd only done it two other times the whole time I'd known her. When we were four and I nearly fell out of the tree, and she's used her magic, underage magic, to hoist me into the air, back into the tree. Sortly after that, she'd fainted from the use of such strong magic. The other time was when we were 9, and I was mad at my father, and climbed up on the roof of the Malfoy Manor, and Aria had to climb up, grabbing my hand just before I could slip off of the roof. Both times, she'd saved my life. Now, this. I'd scared her because I was scared of telling her the truth. But how could you tell the truth of your feelings to a girl like Aria, a girl who is destined for something much greater than marrying a man like me?

I'd thought about it over and over, wanting to marry her. But I'd never even confessed my love for her, so that is the most unlikely thing that could ever happen for us. It wouldn't matter anyways, because my father, nor hers, and even Voldemort, would allow us to be together. Not when Voldemort has his mind set on his plans for war, involving her. I end up in the library, and my eyes fall on a book about the lineage of all of the Pure Bloods and Half Bloods. I pull it out, and begin to read it. Near the end, I come across the names of Prewett and Peverell, as well as Salazar Slytherin, and Tom Riddle, Sr, and Tom Riddle, Jr.

As my eyes glance across it, I realize for the first time why Voldemort is obsessed with her being the turning point for the war. She's related to him and to Salazar Slytherin, and she's the only living heir, as well as the youngest. She's the Slytherin Princess as well as the last actually living of the line. Her father had made a Horcrux, he'll never die unless the object that his soul fragment is in gets destroyed. He'd pledged himself to Voldemort once more, his wife is descended from Voldemort, and Belinda is married to Dimitri, only having made a Horcrux once Aria was old enough to to come to school and not have to see the results. Aria is the last truly living Peverell descendent too. So it makes sense that Aria would be a great asset to the war. But what are his plans for her?

I decide to keep the book, quickly walking about to the boys dormitory, and to my room, where I hide the book in my trunk where I keep my supplies for class. I get into bed, thinking more about what I discovered. If Aria is descended from Tom Riddle, Voldemort, then she's descended from Salazar Slytherin, who was known for his strong magical abilities. How could someone so sweet, sensitive, and kind be related to a man who wants nothing more then to purify the bloodlines? I don't like Muggle-Borns, but I honestly wouldn't want to kill them all. I know that Aria would never kill someone, she's not competent in that stance. She'd never be able to do that. So how in the world would Voldemort think that Aria is the one who will change the war to favor his side?

I can't seem to fall to sleep. My mind races with thoughts of Aria. Will she be happy going to the ball with me? Will she enjoy herself? What would it be like to dance with her for the first time since we were children? Especially slow dancing? I feel butterflies forming in my belly just thinking about our bodies close together, my hands around her waist.

I'm not sure how it happened, falling in love with her. It'd been much before we'd come to Hogwarts. We'd been young, and we had a lot less to worry about. But childhood love is different fom being in love as a teenager. The love is much stronger, and a lot harder to admit to. A lot harder to show. Lately, I've been even wondering how she feels about me. The way she's so attentive towards me, is that her love for me showing? Or is it just because we've been best friends since we were babies? She knows whenever something is wrong, and she can always make me feel better. The way she automatically touches me when she needs to feel if I'm okay, something as simple as a cheek caress, sends ripples of energy to my belly and heart. The way she takes my hand when she knows I'm scared or lost, or if I just need to have comfort. At times, I wonder if she needs to be able to feel comfort from me the way I need to feel comfort from her.

Her face flashes behind my eyes as I fall into a deep sleep, dreaming about Aria the way I have for years. This one, I actually tell her the truth, and when she kisses me, everything else falls away. But even as I'm dreaming, I can always tell if it's a dream. Suddenly, I see her in a long dress, and I realize I'm dreaming about what could happen when we go to the ball together. She looks stunning, and when we dance together, it's very intimate, her eyes on mine, a smile on her small, full lips. Another kiss, and then I'm awoken by a loud thump.

I open my eyes. "Really?" I say aloud. "Why can't you guys be quiet?" My eyes fall on Blaise Zabini, my other best friend.

"Time for classes, Draco. Get up." Blaise throws a book at me, and I glare.

"Thanks a lot, Blaise. I was in the middle of a great dream."

"Dreaming of the girl you're taking to the Yule Ball?" He asks, grinning.

"You don't know who I'm taking to the Ball, Blaise." I tell him.

"Don't have to know. I'll see when I'm there." He laughs. "Anyways, do you know if Aria's got a date yet?" He pulls on his robes, and I glance over at him.

"Yeah, she actually does." I tell him. "Why, were you planning on asking her?" I ask him, getting up to get dressed.

"Yeah, actually I was." Blaise tells me. "She's very beautiful, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." I say, quietly. "Do you like her?"

"Who in this school doesn't?" Blaise laughs. "That is, other than you?"

"Haha, yeah." I force a laugh, and pull on my robes. I stay quiet then, getting out my books.

"Something's wrong?" Blaise asks me.

"No, no." I say. "Nothing."

"Alright, well, let's go." He says. We go to the Great Hall to get breakfast. Aria's waiting for me, and she starts talking in a rush.

"Pansy was so sad." She tells me. "I couldn't tell her that I'm going with you. She also wanted to hang out before shopping, and I had to tell her we were going to hang out since we haven't really had the time lately. She looked so crushed."

"Oh." I say, surprised. I knew Pansy liked me, but I hadn't realized she liked me that much. "Sorry. If you wanted to hang out with her, that's okay with me." I tell Aria.

"I want to hang out with you." Aria tells me. "I'll be hanging out with her for an hour and a half to shop. That's more than enough time, Draco."

"I want to hang out with you too." I whisper to her. She smiles, and we walk over to get our food, then sit down beside each other. "There's something I want to tell you, but not until tomorrow." I say.

She looks confused. "What is it?" She asks, realizing that something is wrong. "Is it him?" She asks me, indicating Voldemort.

I give a curt nod, "Not here. Tomorrow, Three Broomsticks." I tell her.

"Of course." She says, taking a bite of her porridge. Aria absentmindedly tugs on the silver chain around her neck, obviously thinking about something.

"Is something wrong?" I whisper, taking her hand away from her necklace.

"I have a weird feeling that something is going to happen at the ball." She says, "Like he's going to show up or something."

"I'd know if he were going to show up. I guarantee he wont." I tell Aria. "Just, think about me, alright?" I ask her.

Something flashes in her eyes then, and Aria opens her mouth to say something, then closes her mouth again, looking away. I let go of her hand, and she whispers "Good idea."

"Aria." I whisper, and she glances back at me, but then the moment is ruined by Blaise and Pansy walking over to us.

"Hey, guys." Pansy flashes us a smile, sitting down beside Aria, and Blaise sits down beside Pansy, his arm wrapping around his waist.

I raise an eyebrow at him, and he gives me a wink.

I glance at Aria, who also seems shocked, then she laughs, and goes back to eating.

Walking to class is a quiet affair until I clear my throat.

"Do you think she actually likes him?" I ask her, surprised.

"Well, no." Aria says. "She likes you." Her voice is quiet. "She said that you're more attractive, so to her, it's all about appearance."

"She's not exactly shallow." I tell her, not sure why I'm defending Pansy.

"Yes she is." Aria says. "To her, looks are everything." Her voice has taken on a bitter tone. "That's all it is with most of these Slytherin's."

"You're a Slytherin." I remind her.

She gives me a disgusted look. "I'm not obsessed with appearances, Draco."

"I know." I wrap an arm around her, hugging her tightly. "I just meant that not all Slytherin's are bad."

"Mhmm." She says, cuddling closer into the hug. I feel the butterflies return, and blush. "But Pansy actually is shallow. If she's trying to make you jealous, she's doing a poor job at it."

I laugh at that, then release her from the hug, and we continue the walk to Potions. "She's definitely not going to make me jealous." I tell her. "There's only one girl who could make me jealous if she were with someone else, and she's definitely not Pansy."

"You ever gonna tell me who that girl is?" Aria asks with a smile.

My smile fades. "Possibly." I say, "Maybe."

"Mhmm. Okay then." Aria says, taking a deep breath. "You didn't shave today." She gives me a look.

I rub my hand over my chin and cheeks, feeling how prickly my face has gotten, then shrug. "Wasn't time." I tell her.

"I guess not." She says, smiling. "I like the smell of your aftershave, but you don't look bad with whiskers. Reminds me a bit of my dad." Aria is very homesick most of the time, that much I do know. She leans in to press a gentle kiss to my cheek, the way she might kiss her father, and she seems comforted by this, then rushes into the classroom ahead of me.

Stepping into the classroom, my eyes follow her to our seats, and Professor Slughorn gives us a look. "Late again, Mr. Malfoy. When are you going to learn that the world doesn't run on your schedule? As for you, Miss. Prewett. I expect better from you, young lady."

"Yes, sir." Aria says, her eyes downcast. "It won't happen again."

"For your sake, I hope not. Your father will not be happy." Slughorn says.

"This is the first time she's ever been late for anything. Give her a break, Professor." I say, slipping into my seat beside her.

"Mouth, Mr. Malfoy. I won't remind you again that I'm in charge here. Next time something like this happens, you'll be going down to see Dumbledore." Slughorn tells me.

I open my mouth to say something, but Aria cuts me off, grabbing my hand. "Yes, sir. Draco understands."

"Very well." Slughorn grumbles, and begins to teach the class about love potions. Amortentia. The strongest of all love potions. "Who can tell me the basics?" Aria's hand rises. "Miss. Prewett?"

"Amenortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It's considered to be a powerful and highly dangerous potion. As stated it's dangerous to underestimate a powerful infatuation. Despite its power, Amortentia doesn't create actual love; it's impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion will only hold an obsession for the person who administered it." Aria answers. " It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them." I'm surprised that Aria answers, it's very rare when she answers a question in class.

"Right." Slughorn nods. "Who would like to come up first and smell it?" Hermione Granger's hand shoots up, and he nods. "Everyone will get a turn." He promises.

Nearly everyone has gone when it's just Aria and myself left. I walk up to the front of the room, taking a long sniff of the potion. "The woods after a fresh rainfall, old books, dew on rose petals, mugs of hot chocolate and embers in a fireplace on a cold day." I say. I feel slightly dazed as I take my seat, sitting down before Aria gets up, and I smell the dew on rose petal's all over again. It's the scent of her. I watch as she strides up to the front of the classroom, clearly nervous. What does Aria Ember Prewett love?

She takes the longest amount of time smelling it, and thinking. Over the table, her eyes catch my own, and I can't resist the pull between us, I cannot look away for the life of me. "Brazilian Rosewood." She says. My breath catches, that's one of the scents in my cologne, 'Fierce by Abercrombie & Fitch'. She continues slowly "Icy breeze in the Arctic." It feels like my heart stops. That's what my aftershave smells like, 'Gillette Aftershave splash Arctic Ice'. "The woods on a full moon. Peppermint toothpaste. Coffee after little sleep. Honey and coconut and pine leaves." She rushes back to her seat beside me, and won't even look at me.

"That's, wow." Professor Slughorn says. "I don't think that I've ever heard a student list quite that many smells before. Take ten points each for you and Mr. Malfoy for being attracted to so many different things.

I don't dare say anything. Aria doesn't speak for the rest of class, and avoids my eyes the whole time. I, however, watch her the whole time. The butterflies once again return. All of the things she'd listed are smells that remind her of me. The Brazilian Rosewood in my cologne. The Icy Arctic of my aftershave, the woods on a full moon, my peppermint toothpaste -the only kind I will use-, coffee when we always got little sleep when we were little kids, and we'd sneak coffee, the smell of my shampoo, a mixture that is specially formulated with honey, coconut and pine leaves. All of it's about me. Does she actually love me?

Leaving class, she rushes ahead of me, and I call her name. She slows down slightly, and I walk quickly to catch up to her. "Aria, why'd you bolt?" I ask her.

Her light green eyes are very wide, and her mouth drops open, but nothing comes out.

Right then, Pansy rushes over, and asks "What's wrong?" She glances at Aria when asking this, and Aria shakes her head, and takes off down the hall to Defense Against The Dark Arts with Snape. "What happened? Did you say something to her?" Pansy asks me, surprised.

I shake my head. "It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll take care of it. Just get to class." I tell her, then take off down the hall after her. I enter the classroom, and Aria is sitting with her hands in her lap, her eyes staring down at the table. I take my seat beside her and whisper "We need to talk."

She shakes her head, mumbling that "It's perfectly alright."

"No." I tell her. "We're going to talk about it after classes are over for the day. We need to talk."

"Tomorrow." She looks over at me, her eyes still very wide. "Okay?" She asks.

"Alright." I tell her. "Just... don't be so upset. Please?" I murmur.

She nods, closing her eyes as she looks away from me once again. Snape begins to teach, and I try to listen.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-


	5. Chapter Three

Aria's P.o.V.

I step off of the train, making my way for Three Broomsticks, but Pansy stops me.

"Going to meet with Draco?" She asks, her eyes solemn.

"Um, yeah." I say, uncomfortably. "Going to meet Blaise?" I ask.

"He asked me to the Ball." She nods. "So we'll need to pick out a dress for me as well."

"That's fine. Have fun." I tell her, then start walking again. The air is chilly, and I pull my jacket tighter.

"Cold?" Draco's voice makes me turn, and when I nod, he hands me a thick black coat that he'd brought with him but wasn't wearing. "Wear this." He says, and I slip it on, whispering my thanks.

Draco's eyes meet mine, and he offers me his arm, like a true gentleman. I take it, and we walk into Three Broomsticks together, and order lunch. We take a seat as we wait for our food to be ready. At first, neither of us says anything and the quiet is unbearable. When our food arrives, we settle for eating first, talking later. I eat slowly and quietly, not sneaking a single glance at Draco. He finishes eating first, and starts to talk quietly, even though the only other people here are an elderly couple who seem so into each other they don't give us a single glance.

"You don't have to be upset, Aria." Draco tells me, then takes a drink of butterbeer. "It's certainly nothing to be embarrassed about." He says, and I finally glance at him.

"Draco, if it's not hing to be embarassed about, then why were you embarrassed?" I ask him.

HIs mouth drops open. "I'm not that I'm embarrassed, Aria." He says, "I promise you that I'm not embarrassed."

"Then what are you?" I ask.

"Scared." Draco admits. "I'm not going to lie and say I love those things about you because you're my best friend, Aria. I've hid it for so long, terrified to admit that I've fallen in love with you. Everything I smelled from the potion is connected to you."

My heart thumps loudly in my chest, and I find myself staring into his greyish blue eyes. "You're in love with me?" I whisper.

"Yes, and I'm not not embarrassed to admit it."Draco whispers back. "I was afraid though. I don't want you to be afraid or embarrassed to be honest with me. Everything you smelled from the potion was connected to me. I know you feel something, Aria."

I close my eyes. "I'm not embarrassed. I'm terrified. Everything I said was abut you." I whisper. "I never realized just how strong my feelings for you had gotten, or how much they'd changed."

"Are you to scared to say it?" Draco asks, his hand taking mine from across the table. When I don't respond he whispers, "Aria, I love you." I open my eyes, and a tear falls down my pale cheeks. "No, please don't cry, Aria. Please." Draco reaches across the table, wiping at the tears.

"I love you." I whisper, and his face lights up. "That doesn't mean I'm going to date you, Draco." His face changes.

"I didn't expect us to." He admits. "I just wanted to make sure we were okay, Aria. I understand if you'd rather not date me. I'm not exactly the nicest guy."

"Shut up." I tell him. His eyes widen once more. "I didn't mean that I don't want to. You're parents wouldn't allow it, and I'm scared. I've never felt so torn apart, and exposed, in my entire life."

"I don't want you to be afraid, and I'm sorry. If I could take all of your fears away, I would. But you're right to be scared. I'm scared." Draco tells me. "But don't you think it might be worth facing those fears?"He asks, "Together? Screw what anyone has to say, even my parents? Just us? Together?" He whispers the last word, and I'm reminded of our first year on the train before we'd arrived at school, before being sorted.

"Together." I whisper, nodding.

"In five years, all of this will be worth it. I promise I'll make every moment together worth it." Draco whispers to me.

I nod, brushing my tears away. "Alright,"I tell him.

"Thank you." Draco whispers, giving my hand a squeeze. "We can pay, then take a walk for a bit. We've got a few hours to kill before you have to go shopping with Pansy.

I nod, finishing my good, and stand up. Draco pays, takes my hand and leads me off into the town. We walk around for a while before heading to the woods surrounding Hogsmeade, walking close together.

"I love you." Draco says once more, his arm encircling my waist. I turn twoards him.

"I love you too, Draco." I whisper, and his face lowers towards mine. A snap of a twig makes him pull away quickly.

Blaise looks guiltily at us, and I see Pansy behind him. "S-sorry." Blaise says, stammering.

I pull away from Draco, walking ahead so that I'm away from Blaise and Pansy.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

Draco's P.o.V.

I was going to kiss her, but a noise breaks through and I realize it's a twig snapping. I pull away from Aria only to see Blaise followed by Pansy. Blaise looks at us guiltily,and he says

"S-sorry." Aria rushes away from me, further into the woods.

"Hey." I say, and Pansy is watching me closely, but is holding onto Blaise's hand.

"Hey," Blaise says. "Sorry, I didn't mean to... Is something going on with you and Aria?" Blaise asks me.

I find myself glancing towards the part of the woods that Aria had disappeared into. "Kind of." I admit. Blaise doesn't look happy, but doesn't say anything about it.

"Sorry if we interrupted." Blaise says. "We'll go. See you later, man." He gives me a look that says we'll talk later, and I nod. They leave and I rush after Aria. I pull her towards me when I reach her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her, and she closes her eyes.

"Sure." Aria says. "Just kinda surprised." Her eyes open, and I wrap my arms around her waist so that she won't walk away. Her eyes are so green at that moment that I lose myself in them. "Pansy will realize that we've... you know." Aria says. "Fallen for each other. She's not going to be happy."

"So, Blaise isn't happy at all either." I tell her. "But that doesn't matter."

"Blaise?" She asks, surprised.

"He kinda likes you." I tell her, "But then again, almost all of the guys at school are fawning over you. I don't blame them."

"Blaise, likes me? Um, okay." Aria turns her head away, and I tilt my head to the side.

"I love you though. I think that sort of surpasses anything the other guys feel for you." I tell her, and she looks back up at me.

"I guess so." She whispers.

"I've never felt like this before." I tell her, "You're just it, Aria. You're the only person I have such a strong connection with."

"You're the best person I know, Draco." Aria whispers, her hands resting on my chest. "Falling in love with you isn't exactly what I had in mind, you know? I just want to make it through this war, and survive. But now I have a reason to make sure I live through this war."

"You're the only reason I want to live, Aria. I'm not good to anyone, especially you, dead. It's my job to protect you. I will always protect you. I know that I never planned on falling for you, but I can't imagine things any different. I'm happy it's you I fell in love with. I am the only one who will be able to keep you safe in the years to come." I tell her. "If you'll let me."

She nods, and I press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Draco..." She whispers.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Protecting me isn't necessary, but I'm glad that you're willing to lay down your life for me. Just know that I will do the same for you." Aria says, and I shake my head.

"You're not ever going to say that again, or try that." I tell her. "You're not ever allowed to die."

"We both know my aging has slowed down drastically, Draco. Because of the fact that my dad had made a Horcrux, then he'd met my mom, and had me when she was still mortal, I'm not going to die that easily. I'll eventually stop aging. I can't die as easily as any mortal." Aria tells me.

"I know, and you don't know how happy I am about that. But you're still vulnerable. Especially with Voldemort around."

"Vulnerable, huh?" Aria asks, smiling. "Like anyone would be able to hurt me."

We both know she's right. No one is even able to bully her. Anyone who tries starts to choke and they stop. Anyone who uses magic against her gets hit with it three times as hard. No one knows why this happens, unless it's her magic always protecting her.

"You still seem pretty vulnerable to me." I tell her, smiling. "Who would have thought that something like this would happen?"

"Your parents, mine."She whispers. "Then again.. neither of us even thought it would happen, so maybe our parents hadn't thought so either."

"In a way, I hope they hadn't." I tell her, lowering my face closer to hers. "After all, this is supposed to be special."

"It is." She whispers, her eyelids fluttering closed. I close my eyes, lowering my lips to hers. The instant our lips touch, everything really has changed. Her lips part and I kiss her longingly, the way I've imagined kissing her for so long. My tongue slips into her mouth, lightly caressing her tongue, and when she copies the movement, it makes my heart beat faster, and louder. Her back is pressed against a tree, and when her arms circle my neck, I hold her closer, our bellies pressed right against each other's, closer than we've ever been to each other. Kissing her is much better than I'd imagined, and when she pulls back, out of breath, I let her. Her pale skin is flushed, her eyes bright when she opens them, her chest moving up and down quickly. "More than special." She whispers to me, and I nod, kissing her cheek gently.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper to her, and she blushes brighter as I slide my arms back around her waist. "So, you're alright with this?" I ask her.

She nods. "I couldn't feel safer with anyone else." Aria admits. "Maybe this was just meant to happen. We've never really felt wanted in anyones lives but each other's. So maybe this..." She trails off as she presses her lips to mine, the kiss sweet and endearing at the same time, "Is what will always be meant to be."

"Perhaps you're right." I tell her. I stroke her cheek then, the way she'd done for me so many times to keep me calm. "You make everything bearable." I tell her.

She gives me a small smile, and then there's pain in my arm. I pull away from her, holding my forearm tightly. "Shh." She says, taking my arm and rubs her fingers over the Dark Mark. She hadn't used her wand this time, but she didn't need it. The pain goes away, and I again feel cut off from Voldemort. It's a peaceful existence when she does this.

"How can you do that?" I ask her, and she shrugs.

"It's alright now?" She asks me, and I nod. "Good." Then she does something odd, she kisses my arm, all along the Dark Mark. It makes my heart race again.

"Hey, there's something I need to tell you." I whisper. "And I don't want you to freak out." I take her hand, leading her to a clearing. We take a seat on a large boulder.

"What is it?" She asks me.

"Remember I said that it involved him?" I ask, and Aria nods. "Well, I found a book, about the lineage of our community."

"Lineage?" She asks, surprised.

"You're descended from the Peverell's. But also Salazar Slytherin." I tell her. "One of the daughters of the Peverell brother's married one of Salazar Slytherin's great grandson's. It goes right through to the Gaunt line."

"So, I'm realted to Tom Riddle?" Aria asks, shocked.

"Yes." I tell her. "You're the Slytherin Princess, Salazar Slytherin's heiress."

"That's why he wants to meet me?" Aria asks, shocked.

"I think so. You're definitely nothing like Salazar's descendents though." I tell her. "I've never met someone more different from Salazar Slytherin's descendents."

"I am different." Aria says. "I'm the only direct descendant related to Voldemort." She wraps her arms around her waist, thinking intently. "Is this why he wants to meet me?"

"I think he's planning on using you to get into the school, Aria. Of course, he's also using Snape and me, but lets be honest, Aria. You can resist more than the rest of us. He'd probably go easy on you. You're so young and innocent he might believe you if you lie to him."

"Lie to him?" She asks, surprised. "But you're on his side." She whispers.

"I'm on our side." I pull her in close. "I know you believe that muggles and muggle borns are alright, so I believe you. I believe in you. You might be the only one who can destroy him, and his Horcrux's."

"I thought you wanted him here."

"Not if it puts the girl I love in danger." I respond. "Every moment you're around him brings you one step closer to losing who you really are. He'll try to manipulate you. Use you. Like all of the others. You're the only one who can stop him."

"How direct is it?" She asks.

"Through his mother." I tell her. "Your mother is her great niece. His mother had a sister, a half sister, who had kids, and it seems that no one but him and your parents had put the clues together."

"You traced it all through a book?"Aria asks me, and I nod.

"I'll bring it next time we're alone." I promise her.

"So, Tom Riddle is like... my cousin. Sort of?" She asks.

"Yes, several times removed." I tell her. "Really, the only way it's a big deal is because he wants to use you. Other than that, it's not a big deal. It doesn't change anything for us."

She nods. "You're right. But how am I supposed to help him out?"

"You're not." I tell her firmly. "I don't even know how he wants to use you, just that you're an asset. I never knew why until last night when I found the book. It kind of made things click, though. The crazy thing is that you're not listed in it at all. Your parents are there, but you're not."

"Why do you think I'm not?"

"Other than the fact that you're not dead, or anything," She knows I mean the Horcrux's. "They wouldn't want anyone to find out. Since I'm technically on his side, it's alright for me to know. But maybe it'd be best if we don't mention it. Or that we're together, because then he would definitely know something was up."

"Right." She agrees.

"We can still be together, and the other students will know. But our parents. They don't have to know." I tell her.

"Ah, now that's something I like." She wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me gently.

"You're such a little rebel." I tease her between kisses.

"You." Another kiss. "Love." Kiss. "It." I slip my tongue into her mouth, my tongue lightly caressing hers. My arms wrap tightly around her waist, making her lay back. I'd never thought something like this would happen, much less when we had just admitted our feelings. Making out with Aria is like staying up all night, and not getting any sleep, but with coffee to make up for it. It's perfect. Aria hadn't ever had practice kissing anyone before. I realize that when we kissed, that was her first kiss, as well as mine. When the sun dips behind a cloud, we realize that it's getting late, and we pull away from each other. "I've got to meet up with Pansy." Aria tells me as we walk back to Hogsmeade.

"I know." I smile, then kiss her again. "I know you're going to look beautiful for the Yule Ball."

Aria blushes, and kisses me once more before taking off to find Pansy.

Blaise walks up behind me, and I pretend he hadn't startled me.

"So you and Aria?" Blaise says, quietly.

"I hadn't meant for it to happen, Blaise. It's just..." I trail off, not knowing how to say this.

"You've loved her since childhood, haven't you?" Blaise asks me.

I nod. "I have. She never knew until today. Or..well, yesterday in class."

"In class?" He seems surprised. "The Amenortentia." He whispers.

"Everything I smelled reminded me of her." I say. "And Slughorn even said he'd never heard anyone be able to smell quite so many things. She smelled more things than even I did."

"Like what?" He asks.

"My cologne, aftershave, and the specially made Honey and coconut and pine leaves shampoo." I say. "Among the other things. And yesterday morning she'd noticed I hadn't shaved and commented that she likes my after shave, but she also said that she likes my face unshaved because it reminds her of her father."

"She's in love with you." Blaise nods to himself, and we walk into Three Broomsticks to get warmed up.

"She is." I say. "I never thought she would be."

"She's a very special girl, Draco. If you ever hurt her, you will regret it." Blaise promises me.

"I know." I agree. "I'm hoping it'll never come to that."

"Me too." Blaise says. "Not for your sake, but for hers. There's no telling how Aria would react to something like that."

I nod. "I know. I'm trying to keep her safe. Too bad it's usually her who bails me out of trouble all of the time."

"You do get into a lot of trouble, Draco." Blaise chuckles. "Just don't let anything happen to her. If she had to be with anyone, and that person isn't me, then I'm glad it's you. You'll do your very best. She needs someone capable of taking care of her."

"She made a comment that my parents won't be happy, and I actually told her screw them." I say. "She's bringing out a side of me I hadn't known existed."

"You mean the side that's not overly worried about what your parents and the Dark Lord will think and say when they find out? Cause you do know they will find out." Blaise says. "Your parents aren't stupid."

"I know. I just want to give her as much of a chance as possible. I want to give us a chance after hiding my feelings for her for so long. Hell, she didn't even know she had feelings for me. We were both trying so hard to stay alive that we weren't really living or paying attention to what was right in front of us." I say.

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that in front of me, Draco." Blaise grimaces.

"Sorry... So you really like her, huh?" I ask.

"I've told you that. But like I said, I'd rather she be with you than someone else." Blaise pats me on the back, leaning against the back of his chair. "Are you the one who asked her to the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah, I am." I tell him.

"You know you could have just told me. I'm not going to kill you, you know?" Blaise smiles.

"I know. But hey, you're going with Pansy. Do you like her?"

"Pansy's alright. She's cool." Blaise tells me. "But she's not Aria."

That I have to agree with. "Aria's definitely one of a kind."

"Again, take care of her." Blaise reminds me, his eyes solemn.

"I promise I will." I reply, and we fall into deep silence. I wonder how dress shopping is going for Aria and Pansy.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-


	6. Chapter Four

Aria's P.o.V.

Pansy and I search the shops for two hours and she's already found the perfect dress for her, and finally, we spot one that catches my eye. It's a shimmering green gown, and it looks medieval. "Not for sale." A woman says when she sees Pansy and me looking at it.

"We're just looking." Pansy tells her. My eyes stay on the gown, I run my hands over the fabric.

"It's so beautiful." I whisper, longingly.

"Yes it is." The woman says, and I glance over at her. She looks shocked when she sees my face. "You look a lot like Vivienne." She says, shocked.

"Vivienne?" I ask, surprised.

"Vivienne Prewett?" She says, and my mouth drops open.

"As in the Seeker who used to be in Hufflepuff?" I ask.

"Yes." She tilts her head to the side. "She's a bit older than you, but there are similarities. She's quite a bit plainer than you. You're not a half blood like she is."

"No, I'm not." I say. "You know her?"

"Of course. She works here a few times a week. Are you related to her?" The woman asks me.

"I guess so. Distantly, at least." I say. "I'm Aria Prewett."

"Pleasure to meet you. Vivienne will be here in a few minutes, if you'd like to say hi to her."

"Oh, I couldn't." I say. "I've never talked to her before."

"Oh, she'll absolutely adore you." The woman says. "By the way, I'm Mrs. Loral."

"Muggle Born?" Pansy asks, glancing at me.

"Half blood." Mrs. Loral says. "My mother is of the Black family, my father of the Fawley family. My late husband was a Muggle Born though."

I nod, smiling. "It's wonderful to meet you. But I don't know if it's a good idea to meet her." I say. "I really just came to find a dress for the Yule Ball."

"Why don't you try on the dress, and we can go from there?" She asks me, smiling. "I'm sure you'll look lovely in it."

"I thought you said it's not for sale?" I ask, quietly.

"For you, I think maybe it'd be worth selling it." Mrs. Loral says. "Go on, green would be a lovely color on you." She tells me.

I grin, and go into the changing room to try it on. It fits perfectly, and I glance into the mirror. I look amazing, nothing like myself, but definitely still amazing. I rearrange my hair, and step out into the shop. A red haired girl with brown eyes stares at me with wide eyes. She looks similar to me, but I really see that she looks a bit like my father. This has to be Vivienne Prewett.

"Vivienne, this is Aria." Mrs. Loral says, "She's a distant relative of yours."

"I see that." Vivienne says. "I'm Vivienne Prewett. I seen you your first two years at school." She smiles. "Keeping your grades the highest?" She asks me.

"You know it." I grin. Normally, I'm a bundle of nerves and can't speak to anyone but Draco and Pansy. This is so not the normal me.

"Draco still annoying?" She asks.

I blush.

"Actually, their dating now." Pansy speaks up.

I blush brighter. "Pansy, we need to talk about that, and don't you dare brush it off." I tell her.

"Oh, it's true, why not tell everyone?" She sounds kind of bitter about it.

"If his parents find out, they wont let me around him."I tell her, "And anyways, it is kind of new. You wouldn't understand."

"Sorry, I didn't realize that it'd actually be a problem if you guys love each other." She sounds sympathetic, and I instantly feel sorry for getting so upset. "I guess I didn't think about the fact that no one really seen this coming."

"Yeah." I say, wrapping my arms around my waist.

"So Draco's not annoying anymore?" Vivienne seems disappointed.

"Actually, at times he is. But it's worth it." I tell her. "He's a good guy. Um, I know all of you are definitely not on the side of Voldemort, and you think he has been wrong. I know how you all feel. I'm in agreement with you guys, and so is Draco. Forget the fact that he's a Death Eater, and that his father and mother are too. He said he'll always be on my side, and I kinda am important to Voldemort right now."

"You're important to everyone." Pansy points out.

"Not really. Voldemort knows that I could either help him win, or make him lose. Apparently, he's my great cousin." I say. "Draco told me today. Somehow Voldemort thinks I'll win the war for him. I'm kinda thinking that I go bigger than making him lose." I say.

"You're related to Voldemort?" Pansy seems surprised. "Wow, and he seems to think you're going to win for him with magic?"

"I guess. I'm thinking about trying to find the Horcrux's to be honest." I say. "Draco says we should destroy them. Destroy them, they'll destroy Voldemort."

"That's dangerous." Pansy says.

"And brilliant." Vivienne says. "For someone descended from Salazar Slytherin, you're pretty nice, and not all that evil."

"Thanks." I say. "It sort of scares me that he thinks I'm capable of being evil. Hell, I cannot even talk to hardly anyone without wanting to run away crying." I roll my eyes.

"Well, you're talking to me just fine." She grins. "And I remember how you used to always be talking to Draco. You never talked more than when you were with him. I guess it kind of makes sense that you'd both fall in love with each other."

"We're going to the Yule Ball together." I smile.

"I didn't know that." Pansy says.

"Sorry, I should have told you, I just knew you were upset because he didn't want to go with you, and when he asked me, I knew you'd be more upset."

"That's the same night you asked him if he was going to ask me wasn't it?" Pansy seems saddened.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Thanks for trying to spare my feeling. But, just be honest with me." Pansy says. "It's all I want. No secrets."

"No secrets." I smile. "Oh, except do not tell my parents or his parents. Please."

"Of course not." She hugs me, then pulls back. "By the way, you look stunning in that dress." Pansy tells me, then looks at Mrs. Loral, and Vivienne. "Doesn't she?"

"More than stunning." Vivienne says. "Radiant."

"I agree." Mrs. Loral says. "Why don't you just take the dress?" She asks me.

"Oh, no, I've got money." I pull out a bag of 20 galleons. "Will this be enough for such a lovely, and vintage dress?"

"Honey, I don't want your money." Mrs. Loral says. "I own this shop. The dress is free. Just take care of yourself, and come to see me and Vivienne sometime. That dress is certainly made for you."

I spin around in the lovely green gown. They all clap and laugh. "You're sure?" I ask.

"Yes." Mrs. Loral tells me.

"Then I'll gladly be back next time we come to Hogsmeade." I promise her.

"Excellent." She says. "Get her a closet bag, will you, Viv?"

"Of course." Vivienne says, and looks at me. "Go change. Maybe if you have time before heading back to school we could grab a drink somewhere. Your friends can join us."

"You weren't supposed to be working tonight anyways." Mrs. Loral says. "Why you come in when it's your day off, I'll never know."

"Because I love hanging out with you." Vivienne says. "If you close up for the night, you can even come with us."

"That sounds lovely." Mrs. Loral says.

I nod, and say "I think that'd be lovely."

"Of course." Pansy says, "I'll go get Blaise and Draco. I think their over at Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be out in a minute." I promise her. "But tonight, we need to talk." I tell her.

"Of course, doll." Pansy smiles, and gives us a lazy wave as she walks out of the shop.

I quickly change back into my jeans and sweater, then put my jacket back on as well as Draco's coat. I breathe in the scent of his cologne, and my cheeks feel hot. I step out from the changing room, holding the dress carefully. Vivienne smiles, taking it from me to put it on a plastic hangar, and into the black velvet closet bag. "You really do look lovely in green." She says.

"I guess that's why I sure make a great Slytherin." I chuckle.

"Not only that, but it's obvious how smart you are." Vivienne tells me. "You're grade was the highest out of everyone's when I was there. I'm sure it's just gotten better. How is Draco ranked at the moment?"

"He's right below my grade."I admit. "But he's definitely really smart. Though you might not believe this, he's quite a bit smarter than I am. I haven't met Voldemort yet, but my parents are going to make me meet him this summer. They want me to be a Death Eater. I don't think they realize I'm anything but evil, and Blood Purity means absolutely nothing to me. We're all witches and wizards. We all deserve to be treated as such. I've been called a Blood Traitor too many times to count because of it. If it weren't for Draco, who knows how bad I would have it."

"He protects you from the bullying, then, yes?" She asks me.

"Yeah. But then again, the only thing they can do is make empty threats."

"Um, they could try to beat you up, or hurt you with magic." Vivienne reminds me.

"Actually, they can't." I whisper. "Anyone who tries to hurt me with magic has it automatically rebounded onto them, and I'm left basically unscathed. As for them hurting me physically, no one really wants to hurt me that way. They automatically hate the thought of it." I take the closet bag from her.

"What kind of magic is that?" Vivienne asks. "I've never heard of a spell or charm that can do that."

"That's because it's not." I tell her. "I'm just...different."

"I'd say." Vivienne says. "If anyone can change Draco into a sappy, romantic teenager, it's someone as sweet and adorable as you."

I blush, and my mind wanders to Draco. He has changed a lot since the summer. Of course, some might say that's because he got the Dark Mark, but I feel like that's just not it. He's actually changed, he's seeing that Muggle Borns aren't so bad. At least, most of them aren't.

"I don't think I changed him." I say. "More like he's finding his place in the world. He knows which side is good and bad, and he's always told me he didn't really want to be a Death Eater. It can be forced upon someone quicker than you might think. And usually, the Dark Mark only hurts when you recieve it if you hadn't wanted it. When I seen Draco an hour after he recieved it, he was in complete disarray, and he was clearly in a lot of pain and he was very upset. I was the only one who would go near him, and I tried to take the pain away."

"Can you really take the pain away from the Dark Mark?" Mrs. Loral asks me.

"Yeah." I nod. "I don't know if that's just something I can do for Draco or if it's something I could do for them all. Whenever Draco says it hurts, I usually can take it away. All of it." I whisper. "It's the least I can do. He needs someone to take care of him, just as much as I need someone to take care of me."

"You take care of each other." Vivienne says. "Now, shall we head out to find them?" She's smiling at me, though I know she sympathizes with me, as much as she sympathizes with Draco.

"He doesn't really seem all that annoying now, does he?" I ask, quietly as the three of us walk out into the night.

"No, he seems like someone who needs a lot of love in his life. I feel like you might be able to give him that." Vivienne tells me. "I can see you need him as much as he needs you. I just want you to be careful. We may only be distantly related, but I already feel protective of you, especially because you're a Slytherin that's actually too sweet and gentle to be in a house that is actually not for anyone sweet or gentle. But, since you're Salazar Slytherin's descendant, I figure you must at least be cunning enough to survive it. I have faith in you, Aria."

"Thank you." I smile.

"You're welcome." She tells me. "Wow, Draco has sure changed." Vivienne says with another smile, glancing down the lane at Blaise and Pansy with Draco, walking towards us.

"Yeah, he has." I say, and rush towards him. He grins when he sees me.

"I take it this dress is fabulous?" He asks me.

"You have no idea." I tell him, giggling.

"You look happy." Draco whispers. "I love seeing you so happy." His arms wrap around me, and he dips his face low to kiss me. I return the kiss gently but eagerly. When we part, I'm both dizzy and breathless, and from the looks of it, so is Draco.

"Hey, I met someone tonight, and she's actually related to me." I tell Draco.

"Seriously? That's great, who is she?" He asks.

"Vivienne Prewett. The Seeker." I tell him. "I'd never talked to her at Hogwarts because I'd never met her before or anything, and my parents never wanted me talking to any other Prewett. Not even the Weasley's." I say.

"I know." Draco says. "The Weasley's are awful. But Vivienne is pretty much the ideal witch. She's a Half Blood, but she's definitely smart, and great at Quidditch." Draco tells me. "It might be good for you to be friends with her. You don't seem to have trouble talking to her, so why not?"

I blush, hugging him tightly. "Thanks." I tell him, "We're all going to get a drink before heading back to school. Come with us."

"You know it." Draco whispers, then kiss my forehead. "Let's get over there." He tells me, and I glance around, seeing Blaise holding Pansy's hand and the two of them are talking to Mrs. Loral and Vivienne. Draco takes my hand, our fingers lacing together, and we walk over to them.

"Vivienne, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Vivienne Prewett." I introduce them.

"Pleasure." Draco shakes her hand, smiling.

She smiles back. "Pleasure." She repeats, and pulls her hand back.

"And this is Mrs. Loral." I say, smiling.

"Pleasure." She says to Draco smiling.

"Pleasure." Draco replies.

"How long do you guys have until the train leaves?" Vivienne asks.

"A half hour." Draco tells her. "Plenty of time to have a drink."

"Lovely." Vivienne says, and the six of us walk back to Three Broomsticks to get a drink.

We all actually have a great time. The only weirdness is that Blaise and Pansy are acting strange. By the time we leave for the train, Blaise and Pansy are extremely quiet. Draco and I walk, slowly, hand in hand, then take our seats on the train.

"I talked to Blaise." Draco whispers to me, glancing across the train carriage at them. "He really likes you."

"And Pansy really likes you." I say back. Draco gives me a guilty look, and I squeeze his hand. "I guess we can't all have what we want."

"I'm lucky you love me." Draco whispers, his grey eyes twinkling in the low light of compartment.

"Right back at you." I say quietly, a small smile on my lips. We don't kiss again in front of Blaise and Pansy. Instead, Draco hugs me, and I rest my head on his chest, exhausted.

"It feels so strange."Draco whispers. "I never imagined it'd be like this, no matter how much I wanted it to happen."

I pull back just enough to stare him in the eyes. "It's the best thing that could have happened." I tell him.

"I agree." Draco holds me closer, and I eventually drift off to sleep in his warm embrace, not waking up until we're back at school.

I take a deep breath, standing up. Draco takes my hand as we walk back to the castle, and we head to the library to relax together. Blaise and Pansy don't come with us, or I'd feel even worse about being alone with Draco knowing that Pansy likes Draco, and Blaise likes me. Pansy says she'll take my dress to our room for me, and quickly leaves. But, as soon as we're alone, everything feels a lot better. It's just the two of us, in a very comfortable silence.

Draco wraps his arms around me, and I kiss him lightly on the lips. "I love you." He whispers to me, and I blush.

"I love you." I whisper back. We stand there, wrapped in each others arms, just watching each other.

"Get a room!" A voice says rudely, and we pull apart. Peeves is staring at us, and I give him a glare.

"Go haunt someone else, Peeves." Draco says. "I think we deserve some alone time."

"Sure, the Slytherin Prince and Princess, wanting some privacy. We both know nothing's going to happen with you two, at least not yet. Isn't that right, Draco Malfoy?" Peeves grins, and vanishes.

"What'd he mean?" I ask, surprised.

"He's talking about intimacy." Draco says. "It's something I want to wait for until I'm married." He admits.

I smile. "At least we agree on that."

Draco pulls me close, stroking my hair. "I figured you'd also want to wait. It's a big step, and not many people even know about us. But, by the time tomorrow morning is here, all of the students will be abuzz by the news."

I roll my eyes. "Peeves." I smirk. "He's such a trouble maker, but at least he's humorous."

"I agree." Draco whispers, then kisses me again. "I love it when you smirk."

"And I love it when you smirk." I tell him, hugging him tightly.

"Marry me." Draco whispers, kissing my forehead.

"Draco-" I stop myself, and his eyes are wide as he watches me.

"I realize I just asked you to marry me. I'm sorry, I-" I cut Draco off.

"Someday." I whisper, and he nods, his cheeks flushed.

"You mean it?" He asks, and I nod as well.

"I'll marry you when we finish school." I tell him. "Not before."

"That sounds reasonable." He ducks his head, his cheeks still pink. "I'll make sure I get you the best ring possible, as well."

"Draco." I shake my head. "No, that's not necessary."

"It is." Draco tells me. "Of course," He whispers, holding my hand. "We still have another whole school year to get through." He glances deep into my eyes. "That is... if you ever want to marry me. If not, then that's perfectly okay."

"Draco." I whisper. "I wouldn't marry just anyone, you know that. But you... You're the only one I'd even consider marrying." I gently caress his cheek, and his eyes are lit up beautifully. "I do want to marry you. Obviously, I wouldn't even date you if I didn't someday want to marry you."

"I guess I'm being a bit weird." Draco says.

"Please, the two of us, we're as weird as they come." I chuckle. "I should be getting back to the girls dormitory."

"I guess so." He says, kissing me lightly. "I'll walk you there." We walk slowly to the dormitory, and he gives me another kiss. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable before... when I said for you to marry me..." He trails off.

"I wasn't uncomfortable. I was shocked. But, I kinda like the idea." I say, grinning. I winde my arms around his neck to kiss him again, and am happy when his lips lightly caress mine. "Just remember, I'm the boss about how far things go, and how soon." I tell him. "Which means, we're not ding anything until we're actually married."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco says. "Get some sleep. Maybe we can take a walk around the grounds tomorrow?"

"You've got it." I tell him, "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, my Aria." He kisses my forehead. He walks quickly down the hall, disappearing towards the boys dormitory. I walk into the dorm, and go to my room, and I close the door.

Pansy is watching me. "You said we need to talk." She whispers. "I think it's time for that."

"Pansy-" She cuts me off.

"You wanted to talk about it, so lets."

I sigh, nodding.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-


	7. Chapter Five

Pansy's P.o.V.

It hurt to think my best friend hadn't told me that she was in love with Draco Malfoy, the guy I really wanted for myself. But, as soon as I'm letting my anger out at her, I feel very bad about it. Aria isn't very tall, and she's very thin, and she has such a childlike face that a lot of people would mistake her for a child. Her eyes are wide, and she looks scared.

"Sorry." I tell her. "I just wanted the truth, which you should have given me from the start, Aria. How long have you been in love with him?" I ask her.

She shrugs, and very quietly, whispers "I don't know. I guess forever."

"When did you realize?" I ask her.

"The potion, Amenortentia." Aria tells me, sitting down on her bed looking down at her hands. "Everything I smelled is connected to Draco."

"Oh." I whisper. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have known. Brazillian Rosewood?" I ask her.

"Just one ingredient in his favorite cologne." Aria admits. "If I were to admit it to myself, I probably should have realized sooner, Pans." Aria says. "In a way, it's always been Draco. I've never really liked anyone, I'm much too shy. I can talk to him much easier than anyone, even you. He's just... the only person I really connect with."

"I understand." I smile at her, then sit beside her. "I hate that he likes you, and not me, but I'm happy for you, Aria. Maybe you'll finally be happy."

I nod. "I just hope that the plan will work."

"If it doesn't, Voldemort might kill you and Draco." I remind her.

"And that'd kill Voldemort." Aria reminds me. "Anyone who tries to hurt me, gets hurt themselves. If I were to be killed..." She trails off.

"He'd die if he was the one who killed you." I nod. "I guess you're right. Just don't make a habit of nearly getting yourself killed."

"Right." Aria nods. "I'm sorry I didn't just tell you right away. I was scared that you'd hate me."

"Hate you, for being in love? Hardly." I give her a hug. "You were right about Blaise though. He actually is pretty cute, and very nice."

"Yeah, he is." Aria says. "He'll treat you good, Pansy."

"And Draco will treat you good." I reply. "Just don't have sex yet."

Aria's skin turns bright pink. "We're not going to. We both want to wait til marriage for sex." She tells me.

"Good girl." I give her a tighter hug. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Thanks for not hating me." Aria gives me a small smile.

"So.. you two looked pretty cozy in the woods this afternoon." I whisper.

"We didn't kiss until after you guys had come and gone." Aria tells me.

"You were going to kiss right when we showed up. I guess we kinda interrupted that, huh?" I say.

Aria nodded. "I'm kind of glad you guys did. I was so scared." Aria admits, blushing. "It gave me a few minute to ready myself for it."

"That's adorable." I tell her. "That was your first kiss?"

"Well, I'd given cheek kisses to a few people before, including Draco." Her cheeks flame when she says his name. "But, other than that, yeah, it was my first kiss."

"How was it?" I ask her, curious.

Aria smiles. "It was amazing." She admits. "It was perfect."

"Cute." I repeat. "You look worn out. You should take a shower, and get to sleep."

"Thanks."Aria says, gathering her clothes quickly. "See you in a bit."

I nod, and she leaves the room.

Millicent Bulstrode strides in, heading for her bed.

"I heard about you and Blaise, and I totally approve." She says to me. "He's hot."

I roll my eyes. Millicent is daft, and obviously doesn't realize that most of us don't like her. She's even ruder than I am, and meaner than Draco and me and Goyle and Crabbe put together. And that is definitely saying something.

"Sure is." I say. "When Aria gets back, we're going to bed. She's really tired."

"Why is everything always about her? She's not that great." Millicent says, her back turned as she puts her books and quills and parchments away. "She's kinda stupid and annoying." The door opens and Millicent doesn't notice. "Kinda pathetic. Like anyone could love someone as pathetic as Aria Prewett. She thinks she's amazing because she's a Pure Blood, but let me tell you, she's not amazing at all. She's the worst. Who could even want her around. She stutters all of the time when anyone talks to her. I kind of hate her."

"Thanks, a lot." Aria says, and runs out of the room.

"Oops." She says, watching me. "You think she heard most of that?"

"Well, yes. You shouldn't be so harsh on her. She's an amazing girl, and no one seems to want to accept her for who she is. She's better than you and everyone else here. She's going to definitely show you all she's someone special. She's really going to be something amazing in a few years, and all of you are too stupid and blind to notice it." I yell at her. "You hate her? Well guess what? Everyone hates you. You're just jealous that everyone loves her and not you. Get the hell over it. If you weren't such a bitch maybe people would like you." I rush out of the room, then, after Aria.

I run into Draco outside of the common room.

"What are you doing?" He asks me. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"Millicent upset Aria. Aria took off." I say, and his eyes are wide.

"Which way did she go?" Draco asks me. "Did you see?"

"No. Let's split up." I say. "You know where she hides out?"

"Yeah, I kinda have an idea of where she'll be. You check the east wing, and I'll cover the rest." Draco tells me. "And thank you." He tells me.

"Don't mention it." I mutter, and rush towards the east wing in search of Aria.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

Draco's P.o.V.

I find her in the library, her eyes closed, and she's hiding behind a book shelf. "Thought I'd find you here." I say, taking a seat beside Aria.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asks me.

"Came to find you. Pansy said that Millicent upset you." I stroke her hair, wet from a shower she'd taken before Millicent was being a bitch and talking about her, I suppose, and Aria wraps her arms around my waist. "Don't listen to anything she says. She's wrong, Aria. Very wrong."

"I don't like her." Aria admits, wiping at her tear drenched eyes.

"I don't blame you. She's a bitch. Not worth your time." I whisper, "And anyways, if I talk to her, she'll stop because if she doesn't, she'll end up hurt. I promise you that."

"Don't." Aria pulls back, shocked. "You can't just hurt people. Especially not for me."

"For you, I'd make sure everyone is nice to you. Even if it means hurting them until they get the big picture." I tell her.

"Draco," She shakes her head. "Don't. You can't hit a girl." Aria says.

"Maybe not, but I'm a wizard, Aria. The Crucio curse might just be enough."

"Draco." Aria's eyebrows raise. "Don't you dare."

"Fine." I kiss her. She kisses me back, her hands reaching up to caress my cheeks. I slip my arms around her waist, leaning against the wall, pulling her closer. My lips are rough against hers, and when she finally pulls back, her lips are swollen and brusied. I give her lips one last, gentle kiss, before, pulling back as well. "Don't listen to anything she says. You're going to go back to the room with Pansy, and you're going to sleep."

Aria nods, quietly saying "Okay." I take her hand and we stand. I brush off the last of her tears, and we walk out of the library. Pansy is standing in front of the Common Room, and she calls Aria's name when we appear.

"Thank Merlin, you're okay!" She exclaims, hugging Aria.

"Get back to your room. Get some sleep." I tell them. "And don't say a word to Millicent, either of you."

Pansy nods, and the two of them go to the dormitory together. I take a seat in the Common Room, thinking. Tomorrow is a free day since it'll be Sunday. After that, Monday is the night of the Yule Ball, and the next morning is Christmas. I had something I wanted to get tomorrow. I'll just have to use some Floo Powder so that I can get somewhere to get it. The fireplaces at Hogwarts aren't connected to any specific fireplace through the Floo Network, but I can make it work. I just have to send a note to my mother that I'll be stopping by through the fireplace so I can buy Christmas presents for my family.

Then, I go back to my room, and go to sleep.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-


End file.
